The Bully Dullahan
by SailorCybertron
Summary: When the Doctor and Clara decide to have a break from travel on present-day Earth for Halloween, they find themselves facing no alien menace, but a horrifying death spirit of legend...who seems to have a liking of drawing out the souls of the abusive...
1. Forward notes

I wrote this fan-fiction for a few reasons:

1\. To raise awareness that bullying has to stop.

2\. To bring my dreamed-up superhero to life and show my hatred of bullying...and bullies.

3\. To express my hatred of Clara Oswald. Hate me all you want, but I LOATHE Clara! I'm still furious at her for lashing out at the Doctor just because he left the moon, threatening to destroy his TARDIS key if he didn't go back in time to prevent the death of Danny Pink (what a stupid and retarded last name!), and for hitting him in the Christmas special with Santa just because the Doctor said something about Danny Pink she didn't like. Personally, I think she's a hateful, shit humping slut!

Keep this in mind: you DON'T go hitting, threatening and verbally abusing people just because they say or do something you don't like, nor to get your way!

Anyway, I also hope to recruit more help for my Youtube friends, Michael G. and Mistress Meloetta. They are being threatened and sexually harassed by bullies, and the staff of Youtube is NOT doing their job.

Bullies by far are:

King Sargent

Elizabeth Sargent

Andrew Wheeler

Axl Rose

Alice Cooper

Donald Theodore Kensley

Pitbull

Queen Madonna

Paul Stanley

PlasmaBurns

Maud Audry Kasey

In conclusion, I do not know how often I can get another part up. Some of this is being written planned, some I need to think of. If you wish to offer me suggestions, that is perfectly acceptable.

All right? Are we good? Yes? On with the show!


	2. Prologue and theme song

**Prologue and theme song**

The fat, dirty, pimple-faced teen boy snickered cruelly as he looked at the video of a girl he didn't even know. She was an intelligent and beautiful person. But he, having no life and thinking he could make himself cool by hurting others, didn't care about that at all. Several of his hateful comments were spread all over the comment section like athlete's foot.

 _"Ha! Nice try! I know you're a loser!"_

 _"Aren't you gonna cry, you ugly, worthless slut?!"_

 _"I saw you fucking your dog last night, you beastiality whore!"_

 _"I'm a super popular hot movie star! I have a life, while YOU spend all your time in your mom's basement! By the way, I fucked her last night!"_

 _"The person who made this video is a butthurt failure and a slut who should kill herself!"_

 _"Do you like to flip your bean to this...or TRY to?! You're never gonna get laid, bitch! Too bad your hands don't want to go down there!"_

 _"Go kill yourself!"_

Suddenly, a raging comment popped up. It was from the video's owner:

 _"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! Sounds to me like YOUR the one dwelling in a basement! If you had a life, you wouldn't be doing shit like this! Honestly, don't you have anything better to do?!"_

The boy laughed cruelly at that and responded to it with this:

 _"Ewww! The dog raping slut from Planet Whore lives!"_

And again, he got caught up in laughing. But just then, he thought he heard a strange sound outside.

"What the Hell was that?" the boy asked himself, and headed outside to look around.

* * *

It was pitch black outside, for night had fallen and it was very late.

"Hello...anyone out here?" called the boy.

There was no reply except the sound of wind blowing through the trees...which for some reason sounded very creepy.

Then there was another strange sound.

"Hello?...hel-LOOOOO!" the boy called out, "...look, if this is some kind of prank, it's not funny!"

Suddenly, the loud whinny of a horse made the boy cry out and nearly wet himself! He spun around...and cried out again, this time louder. In front of him stood a great, black stallion with blood red, fiery eyes and thick, leathery, black demon wings.

Sitting on the horse was a hideously terrifying being cloaked in flowing black robes...and with no head! Its hands were nothing but bone with long, razor-sharp claws. In one hand, it carried a human spine, and in the other hand was its head! The head resembled a flaming, mutilated skull with blood red, fiery eyes and a mouth of sharp fangs with fire in it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the kid managed to scream, as he felt a warm feeling down in his trousers. The urine had found its way out.

The creature put its head on and floated up off the horse. "IF ANYTHING IS NOT HUMOROUS, IT IS THE CRUELTY YOU HAVE SHOWED NATALIE!" Its voice was deep, guttural and demonic.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE GIRL YOU HAVE TORMENTED IS! IT IS YOU...WHO HAS NO LIFE! THE GIRL YOU HAVE HATED UPON IS AN INTELLIGENT STRAIGHT A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT, WHEREAS YOU HAVE FAILED FOR SKIPPING CLASSES!" the monster continued.

The boy was stunned. "How do YOU know her?! How do you know about what I did?!"

The monster struck the boy in the legs with the spine it was carrying. The blow was so hard, that the boy screamed in excruciating pain...his legs had been broken!

"You have bullied an innocent person! AND FOR THIS, YOU MUST DIE!" the monster boomed.

In a panic, the boy tried to pull himself away with his arms. But the monster was faster and pinned him down with its spine. Just then, the monster began to seem to be retching in a disgusting fashion as its face squirmed in a sickening way. Suddenly, with a sickening, roaring retching noise, it spat out a burst of blood from its flaming mouth which struck the boy on the eyes!

Crying out in panic, the boy frantically began brushing the blood off his eyes. But he couldn't seem to get it all off, for however much he rubbed his eyes, he couldn't see anything. Could some have gotten stuck in his eyes because they didn't close fast enough? Hmm...no, there was nothing there.

 _Then why can't I see anything?!_ the boy thought to himself, _My eyes are open and..._

Suddenly, sheer terror overtook him as he came to realize what was wrong...HE WAS BLIND!

"No more will you torment others! And now...I CLAIM YOUR SOUL, SUPERSEXYMAN706!" cried the monster!

Sure enough, the monster roared and opened its mouth! A tornado of blue energy giving off on unearthly glow shot from its mouth and engulfed its frightened victim! And from it came a strange sound of what sounded like millions of voices screaming and wailing in pain and agony, and spitting accusations about tormentors. The next thing the boy knew, he was screaming at the top of his lungs in great terror and pain as his life was drained and his soul was pulled from his body!

The shrieking soul was pulled toward the frightful apparition, who opened its mouth with an angry roar...and swallowed the bully's soul!

Now the horrid demon floated back up into the air and alighted on the back of the horse. "Verbal torment does NOTHING to make you wonderful!" the monster growled, "It puts one FAR BELLOW such a status! There is NO EXCUSE FOR IT!"

And with that, the demon cried "HYAAH!" At that, the devilish horse reared up with a whinny and raced away into the darkness.

* * *

watch?v=uED21RSfvv0

 **Peter Capaldi**

 **Jenna Coleman**

 **The Bully Dullahan**

 **Written by SailorCybertron**


	3. Happy Halloween,,,or is it?

**Chapter 1**

 **Happy Halloween...or is it?**

The engines sang their heavy, whooshing song as the TARDIS came to a stop.

A pretty young brunette woman examined a computer screen and was rather curious about why the ship was where it was. "Doctor...this is...this is present year Earth, October 31st. Nothing against you, just rather curious...why here?" she inquired.

She was shortly joined by her friend. At this point, the Doctor had a brand new regeneration cycle and now had the appearance of a middle-aged to elderly man who seemed to have a mix of "rugged charm" and "foxy grandpa" looks.

In answer to the girl's question, he said, "Oh, it's not really much, Clara." He spoke with a Scottish accent. "We've had so many times up to now facing vicious alien races. So...I simply figure it's time we had a bit of a leisure. And I've found that a Halloween party can be just the thing. You know...a time when we can enjoy being frightened. And don't even get me started on the treats. There's a reason they're called "comfort foods"!

Clara grinned. "Well, I certainly can't argue with THAT!" she admitted. "And besides...I think we can find something exciting and memorable even here." the Doctor added.

Clara giggled. "That is SO like you, Doctor!" she said, shoving the Doctor in a playful manner, "You can find adventure in anything!" The Doctor shrugged. "Well, to be fair, I've pretty much always been like that." he said. "And yet, it's impossible for me to not like that about you." Clara said with a sweet smile. The Doctor grinned at that and said, "Well, you ARE called "The Impossible Girl" after all!" Then he took her hand in a gentlemanly way and gestured to the door. "Well...shall we go?"

* * *

The air was cool and crisp outside. Red, orange, brown and golden leaves adorned the trees, and places everywhere were decorated with grinning jack-o-lanterns, cute, black cats, spooky ghosts and many other Halloween decorations.

Children in costumes were running around playing and laughing, and adults in costumes were setting up tables, hanging decorations, and putting up a music stage. Others were busy getting into costumes.

Clara was very fascinated. "I must say, all these people really know how to get into the Halloween spirit!" she exclaimed. "Ah, what's not to love?" the Doctor said happily, "Like I said...the one time in the year where it can always be fun to be afraid. Mix that up with treats, parties and dress-up...what could be more fun?" He paused for a brief second, recalling something, then shrugged and added, "Well...I suppose Christmas is an exception." "Well, you have a right to your opinions of different holidays, Doctor. We all do." Clara reminded him.

Just then, a woman with a staff badge came up to the two friends to greet them. "Oh, visitors!" she exclaimed in delight, "Hello! Welcome to the 90th Paranormal Potluck!" "Why, thank you. Is that what this is?" Clara asked. "That's right. Oh, and we have a big line of rental costumes, just two dollars each, in case someone wasn't able to get one. If you'd like to change into a costume, please don't hesitate to let us know." the woman explained. "We'll think about it. Thank you." the Doctor replied.

"Wow, offering costumes to borrow!" Clara pointed out, "THAT'S a unique thing!" "It sure is." came a masculine voice with a Danish accent. The two friends turned to see a handsome young man with blonde hair and beautiful, blue eyes, wearing a Myotismon cosplay.

He continued, "I don't recall seeing you before. I'm Frederik. Frederik Kohl. And you two are?" "Clara." Clara said politely, "Clara Oswald. This is the Doctor." "Uhh...Doctor who?" the boy asked curiously. "Yes." the Doctor replied, "Quite simply, it's just the Doctor."

At that, Frederik's eyes opened in amazement. "Oh...YOU'RE the Doctor!" he exclaimed, "My girlfriend told me about you! But she and I thought you were just a myth! Wow! This is amazing!"

After a short moment, the boy regained his composure and said, "Well, anyway...nice to meet you two." Just then, his face began to sadden as he continued, "I sure wish my girlfriend could be here to see this. We used to love coming here." "Oh? Was she not able to make it this year?" the Doctor asked. Frederik shook his head. "Worse...she'll never come again...she's gone."

"Gone?! Oh, dear! Did she break up with you?" the Doctor inquired. Frederik shook his head. "Oh, no. She loved me dearly, and I loved her. In fact, she was the one who inspired me to dress like this. She loved cosplaying as Myotismon." Clara clapped her hand over her mouth in sympathetic surprise. "Oh, no...did she die?!" Frederik shrugged. "I don't know. No one knows. She's just...gone. She disappeared a few months ago. No one knows where or how."

Clara looked at the Doctor with a sadness about herself. "Doctor...do you...do you think we can help him?"

The Doctor pondered this for a while. Would it be possible to help this young man? If no one had managed to find out what happened to the missing girl, was all hope lost or was it possible that he could solve the mystery?

But wait...hadn't he managed to do it before? Of course. Then something else came to him: he was called "the Doctor" for a reason...making people feel better! And one way of doing that was to help someone however he could...which was another thing he was known for!

With a look of determination on his face, the Doctor looked at his new friend. "Son..." he declared, "...tell me whatever you can about your missing beloved, and we'll do our best to find out her fate!"

Frederik smiled. "Thank you. Well...her name was Christine. Christine Dieter. Last she was seen was at her home in..."

But before Frederik could finish, a few people came up to the three looking very worried. "Take these, friends...please...for your own safety!" said a woman in a worried tone. The she and her friends handed Frederik, Clara, and the Doctor each a golden coin.

Clara was very confused. "Safety?...How...how is a gold coin going to keep us safe and from what?" "From the Dullahan. A gold coin is the one thing that may distract him!" said a young girl fearfully. "Wha...and just why do we need protection from a creature who's only a legend?" the Doctor asked skeptically. "You don't know?" said a man, "There have been sightings here of the Dullahan! A family who lives over there at 2408, West Maple Dr...they were hit last night!"

When the little group left, Frederik began to look pensive. "Dullahan? Hmm...Christine told me about him. She was really knowledgeable about creatures of myth and legend."

"Hmmm...well, you can tell us more later. I think we'd better head down to that address and investigate." the Doctor declared.

* * *

When the Doctor, Clara and Frederik arrived at the address, a little group of paranormal investigators were examining the place, and some police officers had gathered up the remains of a mutilated corpse and were trying to find out what caused the death. As the three friends came closer, the lead investigator stopped them, saying, "Uh, I'm sorry, sir. This is a restricted area right now. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No civilian invasion here." the Doctor replied, pulling out his psychic paper and holding it up, "John Smith, Supernatural Investigations Inc." The investigator stepped aside. "My mistake, sir. Carry on." he said.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Clara wanted to know. "Simple." the Doctor replied, pulling a pair of sunglasses out from one of his coat pockets and putting them on. This time, instead of a Sonic Screwdriver, he had Sonic Sunglasses!

Switching on the glasses...which made the familiar pulsing buzz...and looking around carefully, he continued, "We scan around the place...and see if we can find anything that can tell us...whether those who live here have been victims of some malevolent alien menace, or a disgusting prank."

But no traces of anything that seemed to be interplanetary showed up on the sensors. So the Doctor decided to inquire of the inhabitants of the house. The mother of the victim was too sad and upset to speak, so the Doctor inquired of the victim's father, "Did anyone, perchance, hold him a grudge?"

The father sighed sadly. "It...it would make sense to me if someone did. My son was...a real bully. My wife and I tried pounding sense into him with discipline, but he NEVER listened. He would go around punching and shoving little children. And the reason why is that he thought he was better than them because he was big."

"Did you happen to see who might have killed him?" the Doctor wanted to know. The man shook his head. "No. We have no clue who did it. All my wife and I know is that last night, we made him take the garbage out. And the next thing we know, we hear him screaming at the top of his lungs. We rush out...and there's nothing but a bloody, ripped-apart corpse."

Just then, a man and a woman doing an autopsy looked at each other in shock. "Something's wrong here." the man said. "What have you found?" the Doctor asked, coming over. The woman shook her head. "Nothing. That's the strange thing. The way the whole body has been mutilated, we don't think a human could have done this." "What's more, there's no evidence of DNA on the body except that of the victim himself." the man added.

The Doctor froze. No alien residue, no DNA of a killer present, and a corpse looking as though the one who killed the victim wasn't human...something was very wrong.

A very worried look came onto Clara's face. "Doctor..." she said fearfully, "...if they found nothing...and neither did you...is it...is it possible that we are facing some...supernatural menace?" "I don't know...I just don't know." the Doctor replied in a concerned tone, "But whatever has caused this...I intend to find out!"


	4. The Legend Lives

**Chapter 2**

 **The Legend Lives**

"So, Frederik, what do you have on this...Dullahan?" Clara asked. "Well..." Frederik began, "...now, you're familiar with 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow', correct?" Clara nodded. "America's most popular ghost story, I understand." she stated. "I met Washington Irving once...fine fellow!" the Doctor put in.

"Well, it's possible that he got some inspiration from the legend of the Dullahan." Frederik continued, "As Christine told me, the Dullahan...who comes out after sunset...is the most dangerous and terrifying of death spirits. He's seen all cloaked in black and riding a black horse. He uses a human spine for a whip...why, I don't know. And he carries his head in his hand so he can hold it up to see great distances. When he stops, he calls out someone's name, which draws out the victim's soul. And there's NO defense! If your name is called out..." Frederik paused to run his index finger across his throat, "...that's it for you. You die."

The Doctor did not seem unnerved. "Well...to the Dullahan I say good luck getting ME!" Clara shuddered. "How HORRIBLE! I'd HATE to bump into HIM at night! I wouldn't even want to get a glance at him!" "Oh, that's good!" Frederik pointed out, "You see, it doesn't stop there. According to legend, you should also NEVER look directly at the Dullahan. If you do, he will fling blood at you. When it strikes you, it's 'goodbye sight'...you are struck blind. Best thing to do if you encounter the Dullahan...just throw a gold coin at him and run away as fast as you can!"

"So THAT'S where these gold coins we were given come in!" Clara exclaimed. Then she frowned and said, "One thing I don't understand, though...how does a gold coin defend you from the Dullahan?" "It's supposed to distract him." Frederik answered, "Yes, for some reason, a gold coin is the one thing that may distract the Dullahan."

"Well, there we have it." Clara declared. Then she turned to the Doctor. "What do you think we should do?" she inquired. "Quite simple, Clara: the same thing we ALWAYS do: hang around and find out just what it is we're dealing with!" the Doctor told her.

* * *

Though that evening may have originally been a time to inspire fear, no one seemed to quite agree. The party was in full swing, and everyone was enjoying a good dinner, sweet treats, and dancing. Some children were playing with each other. Others were cooking hot dogs and marshmallows over a bonfire.

"A s'more, Doctor?" Clara asked, arranging some roasted marshmallow and chocolate on two graham cracker halves. "Can't remember the last time I had one of these. Thank you." the Doctor said politely, carefully taking the treat. He bit into it. "Mmm...oh, my...that's better than I remember!" "They are good, aren't they?" Frederik agreed, "Christine loved them, too. We always used to love roasting marshmallows for each other, and...fixing up s'mores for each other..." Frederik began to lose his smile, and the tone of his voice got sadder as he spoke. "Oh, Frederik..." Clara said sadly.

For a while, the Doctor said nothing. He was recalling some times when he could relate...when Rose was nearly pulled into nothingness and ended up trapped in a parallel universe, never to be able to see him again...when Martha had decided she wanted to leave...when Donna had to have her memories erased because there could be no one who was part Time Lord and part human. And not too long ago...when Rory was caught by a surviving Weeping Angel and Amy followed him, for they could not travel back to get Rory. He was trapped...and Amy would not live without him...

Finally, the Doctor sighed in a melancholic manner and said, "I can relate, Frederik. There have been times...too many...when I have lost someone close to me. It...it can hurt terribly to even think about it."

Suddenly, the quiet state of the Doctor, Clara and Frederik plus the merriment of the party were interrupted by the sounds of a child screaming and crying in despair. Looking aside, the three friends noticed a small child jumping and trying to get his bag of candy as a big teenage boy was teasing the kid with it and pulling it out of his reach. To make matters worse, no one was intervening.

"What's a matter, baby?" the teen boy said in a rude and taunting manner, "Oh, almost got it!...HA ha! Wuss! Ya gotta be faster!"

Clara and Frederik clapped their hands to their mouths in horror as the teen threw the bag and began to attack the child! The child wailed as he took shoves and punches to his frail little body.

"Why is no one DOING ANYTHING?!" snapped the Doctor as he jumped up along with Clara. "STOP IT!" yelled Clara. "LEAVE THAT CHILD ALONE!" scolded the Doctor as the two friends raced to the rescue.

"Fuck off, you old fart! This doesn't concern you!" snapped the teen boy as he kicked the Doctor in the abdomen, causing him to loudly grunt in pain and topple over. "YOU HATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed Clara as she slapped the boy hard in the face, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Regaining his composure and getting back up, the Doctor became very angry. "Evidently, you have failed to learn that it is VERY rude to not respect your elders!" he said heatedly. "I'll let you know when I CARE, Gramps!" the teen boy snapped again as he prepared to kick again. But Clara pushed him back. "Leave the Doctor alone, or I'll slap you again!" she threatened fiercely.

"HEY! What do you chicken shit bastards think you're doing to my son?!" came a nasty feminine voice. The Doctor and Clara turned to see an angry, middle-aged woman. "If you would be interested to know...and evidently you would...we are trying to defend this little child from this huge bully when NO ONE ELSE has bothered to try and do so! I'm surprised you have something against that!" the Doctor said firmly. "MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" screamed the woman, "Nathan is MY son and I will discipline him!" "Then I'd suggest you start DOING IT!" Clara spat back.

"IT'S FAR TOO LATE!" came a guttural, demonic voice. Screams shot up from everyone as the Doctor, Clara and Frederik looked to see a hideous, cloaked, skeletal demon on a black horse which reared its head and whinnied. It was the Dullahan! "DON'T LOOK DIRECTLY AT HIM!" shrieked one party-goer. Others began tossing gold coins and cringing back in sheer terror.

The monster looked fiercely upon the teenage boy. "What do you mean by tormenting this child who is much smaller and weaker than you?!" it demanded. The boy was not unnerved. "What kind of joke is this?! And who put YOU in charge of me?! I can do whatever the Hell I want!"

Swiftly, the Dullahan raised its spine whip into the air and struck the teen boy down with it...hard! "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed the boy angrily. "YOU WRETCHED FOOL!" it boomed, "You are a coward to torment those smaller and weaker than you!" "Whatever! What are YOU gonna do about it, you son of a bitch?!" the boy spat back. "Nathan...GET AWAY FROM THERE!" screamed the boy's mother.

"You have bullied and abused a little child! And for this, you must die!" snarled the Dullahan. It placed its flaming head on its shoulders. The flames glowed with a blazing red color as the monster cried, " I CLAIM YOUR SOUL, NATHAN THOMPSON!"

All the while, the Doctor had been carefully creeping up closer and putting on his Sonic Sunglasses. He intended to try to get some better detail about this scary newcomer. As the Dullahan roared and spat out its soul-sucking, screaming vortex, the Doctor turned on his sunglasses. "Doctor...DOCTOR, BE CAREFUL!" Clara yelled fearfully.

"WHAT THE...?!" yelled Nathan. But he didn't have time to finish his sentence before the scream-packed tornado engulfed him. Very shortly afterward, he heard more agonized screaming...hardly realizing it was his own...as his soul was drawn out and his flesh was mutilated. It seemed almost similar to the deaths of the Nazis in "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Clara and Frederik got so grossed out, they retched and spat up the contents of their stomachs. The Doctor did not seem to be disgusted at all as he carefully scanned the monster, its strange ability and the death of the victim. To his surprise, again nothing came up.

Finally, the gruesome task was completed. The the Dullahan rode up to the little child. Seeing it, the child cried out and cringed in horror. "DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!" he begged.

But the Dullahan only politely handed the bag of candy back to the little boy. "This belongs to you, little one." it said. The voice was still guttural and scary sounding, but there was a touch of gentleness in it this time. The little boy looked up to see his candy bag. "I will not harm you, child. I only wish to return your treats." the monster assured gently.

The boy's hand trembled as he reached out to take his bag back. Yet at the same time, a great curiosity was brimming inside him. This was amazingly the nicest headless horseman he had ever seen! What was the deal? "...thank you." he managed to say quietly as he took his candy from the horseman's skeletal hand.

The Dullahan nodded in a kind way. Then it fiercely addressed the rest of the party goers. "FOOLISH MORTALS...let Nathan be your example! Whoever abuses others will suffer the same fate! And DO NOT STAND IDLY BY WHILE SOMEONE IS BEING ABUSED! INTERVENE! STAND UP FOR THE BULLIED VICTIM! THERE IS NEVER EXCUSE TO IGNORE SOMEONE WHO IS BEING ABUSED! NEVER!"

Then the Dullahan jerked the horse's reins. With a neigh, the black stallion slightly reared, turned around and raced off into the night.

The Doctor watched with great surprise as he removed his sunglasses. Shuddering, Clara walked up to him and placed her hands on his arm. "Did...did you find anything about our guest, Doctor?" she asked timidly.

"Oh, I did, all right..." the Doctor answered in a rather stunned manner, "...I found...that this headless horseman must be genuine...for my Sonic Sunglasses revealed nothing to tell me otherwise!"


	5. The Game's Afoot

**Chapter Three**

 **The Game's Afoot!**

Clara's whole body froze stiff with fear. She found it hard to talk. "Wha...I...I-I..." "Yes...I'm feeling somewhat that way myself." the Doctor admitted, "Only a little, mind you. I don't scare easily."

"What do you plan to do, Doctor?" Frederik wanted to know. "Quite simple: I'm going to find out more about this Dullahan...and see just what is he's up to! Something is going on...and I intend to find out what!" the Doctor said with determination.

At that point, Clara managed to feel more curious than scared. "But...I-I think we've already seen what he's up to. From what we've learned, this Dullahan wants to help others by getting rid of abusive people."

The Doctor shook his head. "Clara, Clara, Clara...we don't have all the information yet. How do we know it is not for some other purpose...that there is no hidden agenda? That HAS happened before. I still recall when the Daleks seemed to be acting friendly toward Winston Churchill...and what they REALLY planned was to bring in upgraded Daleks and let an innocent town get bombarded by Nazis, plus their intention of...you guessed it...wiping out anyone they considered inferior to them!"

Then the Doctor frowned angrily and continued, "And for pity's sake...truly?! KILLING abusive people?! Is that really necessary?! There ARE anti-abuse groups, after all!" "Well, I don't know. I mean, the Dullahan didn't harm that little boy in any way. He stuck up for him and gave him back his candy." Clara reminded him. Again, the Doctor shook his head. "Even so...that death specter must SURELY be up to something! And don't forget...my specialty is SAVING people!"

"Oh...well...when you put it THAT way..." Clara blurted out. "But how can we find him?" Frederik asked, "Who knows where he'll strike next?" "We'll find him." the Doctor said confidently, "First, we use our brains: gather some information. Does anyone know of places that are known to have abusive people. Second...we can use our ears. Follow the screams...or perhaps sirens."

As if right on cue, two police cars suddenly raced down the nearby street, their sirens singing their wailing song. "Like that?!" Clara asked. The Doctor nodded. "Like that!" "We should follow them! Quick! Come with me! We'll take my car!" Frederik said quickly.

* * *

The police were responding to someone who had reported hearing a great racket of screaming and crying from a house down the street.

Inside, a baby girl gave off shrill crying and screaming. And for whatever reason it was, that reason was added to as her mother kept slapping her and screaming at her to be quiet. "SHUT UP!" she shrieked, "STOP YOUR DAMN SCREAMING, YOU SHIT-HEADED LITTLE BRAT!" And she struck the child again.

At this point, the baby's father came into the room. "She STILL hasn't SHUT THE HELL UP?!" he asked furiously, and stormed over to the crib. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he yelled as he took the lit cigarette he was holding and drove the burning end onto the poor, helpless baby's delicate skin...which only caused the baby to cry out all the more.

CRASH! Glass from the bedroom window scattered onto the floor. With a startled scream, the abusive parents turned to see the Dullahan floating outside the window. He had just broken open the window with his spine-whip, and rage was blazing all over his face as he drifted into the room and alighted on the floor.

In horror, the hateful parents screamed and ran for the door. But the Dullahan was faster and jumped in the way. Then his face began to disgustingly squirm as the father snatched up a floor lamp. But again, the Dullahan proved to be faster and flung blood with a sickening spitting noise.

A burning pain shot through both the mother and father's eyes as they frantically tried to wipe the blood off. They became even more frantic when they discovered they could not see anymore! Screaming in horror, they ran about the room and felt around for an escape route in a state of great panic.

Finally, the Dullahan spoke. "An infant requires special love, care and patience!" he said furiously, "If you cannot accept that, you should NOT have a child! You have bullied this poor, innocent little girl! AND FOR THIS, YOU MUST DIE...BOTH OF YOU!"

The Dullahan paused to move over to the baby's crib and cover the wailing infant's ears with his bony hands. Evidently, he did not want his vortex of screams to do any unnecessary damage to the little one's ears.

Then he cried out, "I CLAIM YOUR SOULS, JEFFERY AND DONNA HENDERSON!"

The specter's head blazed red-hot with fire as it retched and spat out its vortex of cries. The cruel parents added their cries to this as their souls were drawn out and the bodies mutilated.

Shortly after he had swallowed the souls, the monster heard the wailing of the sirens coming. The baby was still crying hard. With great caution, the death spirit gently gathered up the crying baby and began to slowly rock her. "Hush, child." he said gently as he slowly floated up off the floor and out the window, "Soon...you shall be in caring, loving hands."

* * *

Shortly, two squad cars pulled up to the house. The officers were much more than a little shocked as they saw a demonic, black horse and a horrifying, cloaked, skeletal phantom alighting on the ground, the phantom carrying a crying infant.

The leader was the first to speak. "Look...we-we don't want any trouble. We just want to know what this is all about. What are you doing with that baby?"

The phantom shook his head, saying, "I seek no trouble from any of you either, good upholders of the law. This little girl was abused by her parents for not ceasing her crying. She has been burned with a cigarette and beaten."

He brought the baby closer so the officers could have a look. Switching on their flashlights, they looked over the baby...and sure enough, they saw that her tear-stained, little face was covered with red slap marks and round, red burns with a little of charring on them.

As the officers were checking the baby over and sharing exclaims of horror, a bright, red car pulled up not far away. Fast as they all could, the Doctor, Clara and Frederik climbed out and rushed over to the scene.

They got close enough just in time to hear one of the officers say, "Give us the baby. We'll take her to a hospital. And then, we'll put her into protective custody until we find a loving home for her." The phantom nodded. "As I had hoped. Such graciousness is appreciated. And do not forget...never is there an excuse to bully others...none of any age." he replied, carefully handing the infant to the lead officer, who nodded as he carefully took the girl. "We'll do our best to raise awareness about that." he assured, "Didn't think I'd say this to a death specter but...thank you for your help."

"OFFICERS!...Be careful! Wait!" shouted the Doctor as he ran towards them. The officers didn't know what to think. "Sir, this infant needs medical attention. We CAN'T wait." "I'm sure this is not what you think it is!" the Doctor protested.

The Dullahan stepped in front of the officers. "Hasten to a hospital." he told them, "I shall deal with this man."

So saying, the phantom raised its bony hands, and a flash shot forth from them. The Doctor and friends tried to get closer, but...THUD! They fell down as they hit what was evidently some kind of barrier. And there was no way around.

The monster did not lower the barrier with another tell-tale flash until the cars had gone away, their sirens calling out that this was an emergency. Then he moved little closer to the three friends, his fiery eyes on the Time Lord.

"So...the stories are true." he said in a rather fascinated tone, "It IS you...Doctor. How amazing. I believed you were a mere myth. And yet, here you are...in the flesh." The Doctor fearlessly glared at him. "So you've heard of me!" he said sternly, "And you must ALSO know that I don't take kindly to monstrous menaces! I don't know what foul play you are up to, but know that I WILL find out...and you will wish that I WAS nothing more than a fairy tale!"

The monster hissed angrily. "Foul play?! What foolishness!" "FOOLISHNESS?!" the Doctor fumed, "I'm surprised you don't think that YOU'RE the one committing such a thing! You're KILLING people!"

"You are too compassionate, Doctor!" the monster spat back, "I made the same mistake more than once! You can NOT always make like Cinderella and feel sorry and sweet for every single person! Think of soldiers who have gone to war!" "Oh, lovely excuse! That's DIFFERENT! They're trying to protect their people! And you know, there ARE groups that stand against abuse!" the Doctor protested. "I see no difference! Nor do my friends! And those groups you mentioned...they are failing! And because of that, I am needed! That is all you need to know!" the monster replied as he mounted his steed.

The Doctor crossed his arms. "I don't know what all you're up to with your work, but I am going to find out, and I do NOT give up easily!" he said angrily. The Dullahan looked and pointed at him fiercely. "DON'T INTERFERE!" he warned in fury.

And without another word, the Dullahan rode away into the shadows, leaving the three friends all alone...Clara and Frederik wondering what the deal was with this seemingly helpful death specter, and the Doctor full of determination and having no intention of heeding the phantom's warning.

* * *

Later that night, Frederik brought his two new friends to a quaint, comfortable apartment where he lived. "It's getting really late, and I think I can manage two more." he had told them. He wasn't sure how he had managed to convince the Doctor to come for a rest, considering the Time Lord was NEVER one to rest till he had solved whatever mystery he was facing!

"Oh, it's lovely here." Clara complimented. Then she frowned rather sadly and asked, "Do you live here all by yourself?" Frederik smiled and answered, "Yes, but don't worry. I find plenty of times to visit my parents or Mr. and Mrs. Dieter."

He slowed down as he neared a framed photo of himself and stopped to pick it up. The three friends looked over it. Next to Frederik in the photo was a lovely, smiling young woman with short, blonde and honey colored hair, luminous, blue eyes, and fair skin. One of her hands could be seen holding Frederik, and on her ring finger was a beautiful, golden ring with a big diamond.

Clara softly gasped as she saw the girl's jewelry. "Oh, what a beautiful diamond ring!" she exclaimed in awe. "You like it? I bought that for her myself. She treasured it." Frederik's voice seemed to be on the verge of breaking as he continued, "It was with that gift...that I asked Christine...if she wanted to be my fiance. And tomorrow is Saturday...we always used to have a Skype date on that day..."

Tears came to Frederik's eyes, and he couldn't go on. Clara looked at the Doctor with worry all over her face. "Doctor...you...you don't suppose this...Dullahan could've gotten Christine, do you?" "No, no...absolutely not, Clara." Frederik told her, "No, couldn't have happened in a million years. Christine was a tender-hearted, gentle person. That's one reason I loved her so much."

Clara wiped away a tear. "I know the feeling, Frederik." she told him, remembering her loss of Danny Pink, a soldier whom she had loved. When dead people had been converted to Cybermen by the Master...who was by this time a woman called Missy...Danny had been among them after being hit by a car. He was able to keep the love he had for Clara, but had been lost leading the great cyborg army into self-sacrifice to prevent humanity from total destruction by the Cybermen.

The Doctor also remembered that, and he was not thrilled about the pain Clara had to bear. He wished that he knew what day and date Christine had vanished so he could travel there to prevent it, for he certainly didn't think any OTHER friends needed to go through a tragedy like this...even if they were brand new friends. He wanted to ask Frederik about it, but the young man said, "Well, it's getting late now. Don't worry about me. Let's all get some sleep. And in the morning, we can all try to help each other find Christine."

* * *

In a dark, foreboding void, the Dullahan stood at attention. No one else could be seen, but he heard voices speaking to him.

"You understand why this must be done." a feminine voice told him, "She has hurt him. He has far too much and too great pain in his past...and she has added to it...too many times."

The Dullahan nodded, a look of great anger on his face. "Wretched, hateful woman!" he snarled, "That must not go unpunished! I will not let it!"

"Kill her." said another feminine voice, "He will understand...someday... and he will feel better as soon as we reunite him with the woman who loved him so." "Yes." a masculine voice spoke up, "It seems that little trick he and his past selves did to bring back Gallifrey unleashed a great power that broke open the barrier to that parallel universe...the one where the Defender of the Universe was trapped."

"You have been given your task, Bully Dullahan." said the first voice, "Go forth...and do it." The Dullahan nodded again. "I do this for you, my friends...and for the Time Lord I looked up to...as my hero!" he declared boldly.


	6. Tragic or Not?

**Chapter Four**

 **Tragic or Not?**

It was almost dawn when the Doctor, Clara and Frederik were awakened by a noise outside in the yard. "What was that?!" Clara asked with great concern. "Oh, if this is some silly last minute Halloween prank, it's not funny at all!" Frederik grumbled. He sighed. "We'd better check it out." "Frederik, that has a risk. It could very well be a robbing, murderous thug." Clara pointed out.

The Doctor was gathering some blunt or sharp objects. "The solution should be rather simple: we all go together and be sure we are well armed. And after all..." He paused to hand out weapons. "...a very good hunch tells me it's that headless horseman! I'm going to find out what he's up to! Have I mentioned that?"

Clara grinned slightly. "Er...as a matter of fact, yes...a couple times." "I'm not taking chances!" Frederik said firmly as he reached into a steel safe and pulled out a silvery handgun, "If there's a murderous thug out there...this attempt at home invasion will be his last!"

* * *

Carefully and quietly, the three friends crept outside. There was still not even a faint light announcing that day was going to break soon, and it was eerily still. Moreover, there was no one to be seen.

"Stay together!" the Doctor whispered, "It's FAR too quiet out here!" Then he raised his voice. "Anyone out here?!" he called.

There was no answer.

"If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!" Frederik said loudly, "If this is a home invasion attempt, I have a gun...and I'm not afraid to use it if I have to!"

Again, no response except the soft howling of the cold wind.

The Doctor put his Sonic Sunglasses and switched them on. He looked all around, but there was no reading from the glasses indicating a presence.

Unfortunately, Clara was so nervous and at the same time so attentive, she did not pay attention to where she was going...and began to get further away from Frederik and the Doctor!

* * *

A bush rustled as Clara walked a few steps toward it. She shivered. "Who's there?!" she asked fearfully.

No reply.

Then came another rustling. "Who's hiding in there?!" Clara called out in a more fearful tone. Suddenly, the bush rustled in a quicker manner...and something leaped out and darted towards Clara's feet!

A short cry of fear escaped Clara's lips as the something dashed in front of her feet! Then it stopped for a brief moment. Clara caught her breath in great relief as she saw what it was...a rabbit. The animal looked around for a short moment, then raced away.

Clara sighed in disgust. "WARN me before you do that in the future, please and thank you! I'm in NO mood for a heart attack...especially when someone is possibly prowling around waiting to pounce on me!"

Muttering disgustedly to herself, Clara moved on. Suddenly, she stopped short and clapped her hand over her mouth. She fancied she could see something in the trees further ahead. And unless Slenderman glowed, it certainly wasn't him! Clara listened very carefully, but there was nothing to be heard. She looked hard, trying as best she could to make out more of what she was seeing, but the distance and darkness did not allow it to be easy.

Sure enough, before Clara could decide what to do, she was seized from behind and a rough, bony hand was clapped over her mouth!

* * *

Suddenly, the Doctor and Frederik noticed that they were one team member short! "Clara?" called the Doctor, looking around, "Clara?!"

"Clara?! Where'd you go?!" called Frederik. The Doctor sighed in disgust. "I told you to stay with me, Clara! Where are you?!" "CLA-ra! CLA-ra?!" Frederik called out.

* * *

Clara struggled, but she could not get free! Her captor was too strong for her. Plus, he was moving at a rather quick pace...too quick to let Clara move well.

Finally, there was a short, sharp jerk of a stop, and Clara was violently jerked about as she was placed face to face with her abductor...the Dullahan!

The Dullahan growled furiously and looked at Clara with rage in his eyes. "You WICKED WOMAN!" he snarled, and struck her in the face, causing Clara to give a sharp, pained cry, "I know of what you have done!"

"Wha...what have I done?! I didn't mistreat anyone!" Clara protested fearfully. "LIAR!" boomed the Dullahan, "My suffering friends have told me of how you have mistreated the Doctor! Perhaps you would care to explain things to me!" Clara shook her head as tears began to come to her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she cried.

"Hmm...so, perhaps you need your memory refreshed! Allow to be so kind as to ASSIST!" And with these words, the Dullahan seized Clara's head in his strong, bony hands, which began to glow. It seemed to Clara that a memory of hers was being drawn out and simulated around her. It was also very painful, for she gritted her teeth and grunted loudly with pain.

* * *

When the pain stopped and Clara caught her breath, she looked around. Around her was the inside of the TARDIS. Then she saw herself and the Doctor near the throttle, and the Doctor was pulling it.

Suddenly...WHAM! Clara slammed her hand onto his, stopping him. "Tell me what you knew!" she said in a sharp, nasty tone of voice. Then Clara remembered...this was when the moon was dying to make way for a new one. And the Doctor had left her for some reason.

As it went on, the simulated Clara began shouting hateful things at the Doctor, all the while crying like a three-year-old. She would not stop for an answer. Finally it happened. In a VERY hateful tone, Clara snapped, "You can clear off, get back in your lonely - your lonely bloody TARDIS and you don't come back! You go away, okay?!"

Clara was stunned as the scene froze. Suddenly she screamed as the monster slapped her hard in the face, harder than last time. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TREATING THE DOCTOR LIKE THAT?!" he demanded.

Clara began to cry. "I was frightened, all right?! The Doctor was gone, and I didn't know what to do! But I forgave him!" "YOU FOOLISH LITTLE BRAT!" snapped the Dullahan, and he struck Clara again, this time bruising her lips, "He had nothing to be forgiven for! I had a moment like that with my mother! I thought she had left me at the store! Do you know how she reacted?! SHE SCOLDED ME! Fear, puberty, or whatever were NEVER excuses to be rude and unkind to her OR my father! How DARE YOU! Perhaps the Doctor was showing you that he could not always be there for you!"

For just a moment, Clara looked curious. "You went shopping with your mum?" BAM! Another strike. "QUIET, YOU!" the Dullahan snapped, "We are not finished!" And he seized Clara's head again and drew out another memory.

This time Clara saw herself at a great pool of lava and brimstone, holding some keys...TARDIS keys! The Doctor was pleading with her to stop, but Clara stood smirking at him rudely and dropping keys. Finally, she had only one left. "Now..." she said in a hateful, threatening manner, "...you travel back and prevent the death of Danny Pink...or you will never step inside your TARDIS again."

No sooner had that scene froze, Clara again felt a sharp slap in her face, causing her to cry out with pained tears and her lips to bleed. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN HIM LIKE THAT!" the Dullahan screamed. "I was in mourning!" Clara sobbed.

But before she could say anything else, the Dullahan struck her again. "STOP WITH YOUR EXCUSES!" he snapped in rage, "I was in mourning when Optimus Prime died in 'Transformers: Prime - Predacons Rising'! He was like a father to me...and it seemed he would NEVER come back! Even so, I certainly did not threaten Hasbro! I did not go to them with a bomb strapped to my chest threatening them by saying 'Bring back Optimus, or we will all die!'! I did NOTHING to harm them!"

Then the Dullahan grabbed Clara's head a third time and drew out yet another memory. Clara tried hard to look about it. Which one was this?

Oh, yes...this was when she and the Doctor had supposedly met Santa Claus! But the truth was they were under attack from monsters who could produce dreams...preferably of the victim's greatest desire...and kill the sleeping victims.

Now Clara listened. She saw the Doctor, and he was saying something to the version of her in the scene. It was not quite easy to make it out, for he was talking in a rather rapid manner. Then she managed to make something out...he had mentioned Danny Pink and had said something about him. But whatever it was had made Clara angry, for there was a sharp WHAP as she slapped him hard in the face.

The scene faded, and the Dullahan this time drove his sharp, bony fingers into Clara's cheeks, making her scream in agony. "You wretched, hateful little three-year-old!" he snarled furiously, "Under NO circumstances do we hit someone just because that someone said something we don't like!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Clara screamed in tears, "You keep hitting me!" "YOU DESERVE IT!" the monster spat back, "This is my task: to seek out the abusive and to give them the punishment they so deserve! The Doctor has a horrid, painful past! He does not need any hatred towards him to make his life worse! And that...is precisely what you have done these three times!"

It was just at this moment that the Doctor and Frederik were closing in on Clara's location, for they had heard her screaming and had followed the sound. The Doctor froze as he saw the hideous death spirit with his supposed friend in its clutches. "Clara?!" he cried in great alarm as he began to move towards her, "Clara?!"

Finally, the Dullahan spoke the terrible words no one wished to hear from him: "You have bullied the Doctor after all he has done for you and your race! And for this, you must die!"

"CLARA!" yelled the Doctor as he picked up speed and ran towards her. But the Dullahan would not be outdone, and began his task. "I CLAIM YOUR SOUL, CLARA OSWALD!" he roared. And despite her terrified screams and pleads for mercy, Clara saw a bright tornado of shrieks coming towards her.

"NO!" screamed the Doctor, running faster, "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S DONE NOTHING!" But the Dullahan was faster once again and thrust out a bony hand, releasing a powerful barrier. Frederik tried to shoot through the barrier as the Doctor tried to disrupt it with a sonic pulse.

But neither attempt had any effect. And finally, all the two men could do was look on helplessly and cry out in horror as Clara's soul was drawn from her body into the Dullahan's mouth, her flesh melting like wax.

When the sickening task was completed, the Dullahan's face began to squirm about again. But instead of spitting out blood, a great many of what looked like glowing, white orbs swarmed out, and there were cries of fear coming from them. For a brief moment they flitted about, then disappeared.

Barely able to move, the Doctor looked upon the monster, a great anger boiling up inside him. "What have you done?!" he demanded angrily.

Just then, the Dullahan's stallion rushed up and stopped before its master. The specter seemed to ignore the Doctor as he rose into the air and alighted on the horse's back. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND?!" the Doctor yelled in rage.

The Dullahan hissed as he looked at the Doctor. "She was not your friend, Doctor! I have learned of the horrible ways she treated you! A true friend would never lash out you for going away from the moon, threaten you if you did not save someone, or strike you for saying something distasteful! Clara Oswald has been punished, and the souls I have swallowed have passed on...hopefully to some place where they will be punished all the more for their wickedness of abuse!"

"DO YOU SEE ME HOLDING THOSE AGAINST HER?!" shouted the Doctor. The Dullahan shook his head. "I know of your painful past, Doctor. I know of the loss of your home and your people...and the hateful Daleks who are the source of the pain you bear. Yes, your planet and your people are back...somewhere...but you can never return to them. You can never go home. Gallifrey is protected by a barrier that you cannot penetrate. And because of all this...you need no one to cause you any more pain to bear."

"Oh, isn't THAT just the cutest excuse I've ever heard!" the Doctor snapped sarcastically. "You will be better off without her, Doctor. You deserve better. I looked up to you as a hero...and I will not let mistreatment of you go unpunished." "Oh, bloody Hell, I'm NOT A HERO!" cried the Doctor, "And I'm ALSO not one to take loss of a companion lightly! Oh, you will pay for this! I PROMISE!"

"ENOUGH!" growled the Dullahan, shaking an angry fist, "I warn you for the last time: DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY TASK! Do NOT give me reason to make Clara's fate YOURS!"

All of a sudden, Frederik's eyes widened, his body froze and his mouth fell open as he caught sight of the Dullahan's fist. There, around the bony ring finger, was a golden ring with a big diamond...the very one Christine was wearing in the photo!

As the Dullahan prepared to leave, he said to the Doctor in a more gentle tone, "I would be grieved if Clara's fate had to be yours. I beg of you...do not give me reason to do it. You were a hero to me...and you always will be."

Then, with a snap of the reins, the Dullahan rode away and vanished as the dawn broke.

The Doctor stood there, seething with anger. He couldn't believe what he had just seen...Clara had been taken away from him, and in a horrid manner. "I'm not afraid of you, Dullahan!" he whispered fiercely, "I don't care if you see me as a hero! I will interfere with whatever it is you are up to all I wish! If you want to stop me...you'll HAVE to kill me!"

Just then, Frederik began to softly weep. "How...how could this be?" he asked tearfully. The Doctor nodded. "I do thank you for trying to feel my pain." Frederik shook his head. "No, it's...well, yes. I DO feel awful for you. But...what's really breaking my heart...is the Dullahan.

The Doctor looked at him with great curiosity. "I beg your pardon?" he queried, "That's very strange...you weep for that Dullahan? You seem to know him."

Frederik shook his head and wept harder. "Not him, Doctor...her."

The Doctor was stunned. "What?...whatever are you talking about?!" he asked in great surprise.

Frederik nodded. "That death spirit...is my girlfriend! That Dullahan is Christine herself!"


	7. A Shocking Revelation

**Chapter Five**

 **A Shocking Revelation**

The Doctor looked at Frederik in great surprise. "What...what do you mean the Dullahan is your lover?!" Frederik nodded. "It IS her! I know...I saw the ring around its finger. That Dullahan is Christine!" And Frederik only cried all the more.

"Wait a minute...that doesn't make any sense. Whose to say the Dullahan didn't get HER?" the Doctor pointed out inquisitively. Frederik shook his head. "Never! That could NEVER happen! She was the most loving, caring girl I ever knew! And normally, a Dullahan would kill us any chance it got...and yet it didn't. That Dullahan has spared both me and you. It's GOT to be her!"

The Doctor pondered that. It was true. A Dullahan would normally not be merciful to ANYONE. He and Frederik would not likely be standing there at that moment. "Frederik..." he finally said, "...I have a feeling there is indeed more to the story of this Dullahan. Is there anyone we might speak to who could give us some more information on your girlfriend?"

Frederik nodded. "Yes." he sniffed as he began to brush away his tears, "I could take you to see Christine's parents. They certainly know a lot about her." The Doctor nodded. "Excellent suggestion." he agreed, "All right, then...let's rest up a bit...and then we'll go talk to them."

* * *

Later that morning, Frederik took the Doctor to a quaint house of brick and stone with a beautiful garden around it. Gently, Frederik knocked on the bright green door.

After a while, the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with dark hair and green-gray eyes. She smiled as she saw Frederik. "Oh...hi, Frederik!" she said pleasantly, "Good to see you, honey! What brings you here?" "Hi, Lois. I, uh...I have a friend who would like to speak with you and Dan about Christine, if that's okay." Frederik replied.

Now the Doctor revealed himself. "Hello. Are you the mother of Christine Dieter?" he asked. The woman nodded curiously. "Y-yes. And...you are?" There was a short pause. "...if you have heard of me, I know it may seem strange. But I assure you this is true...I am the Doctor."

Lois' eyes and mouth opened wide. "Y...you are?!...but...but how can that be? You're only a myth! At least, that's what WE know!" The Doctor nodded. "I know it may seem hard to believe, but I assure you: I am no myth. I am the legendary time traveler you have heard of and thought to be nothing more than a fairy tale. And I mean no prying whatsoever...but I require information about your missing daughter."

Lois looked pensive for a moment. Then Frederik assured her, "It's all right, Mrs. Dieter. I promise...this man is telling the truth." "Hmm...well, first let's get things on the right foot. Please...come in. Both of you. Pull up a chair and make yourselves at home." Lois offered.

* * *

Once everyone was seated comfortably, Lois looked at the Doctor and asked, "Okay...now...what is it you'd like to know about my daughter?" "First, I must ask: are you familiar with sightings of a Dullahan who preys on people who have committed abuse of some kind?" the Doctor inquired.

"Um...yes, as a matter of fact. I have been hearing things about that." Lois answered, "Why do you ask?" The Doctor was quiet for a brief moment before replying, "Both Frederik and I have reason to believe...that this Dullahan is your missing daughter, Christine."

Lois was stunned at that. "Wha...what in the world makes you think that?" she asked with a bit of disbelief in her voice. Frederik spoke up. "I saw...the Dullahan was wearing the ring that I gave Christine." "WHAT?!" cried Lois, "Oh, no...he got her?!" "No, no!...he IS her!" Frederik protested.

"What...what makes you so sure?" Lois asked with doubt. "It MUST be her!" Frederik said, "Christine was the most loving girl I ever knew, and this Dullahan was merciful...to me, to the Doctor, to a child who was getting bullied on Halloween. It HAS to be her!" Frederik explained earnestly.

"Which brings me to my question...is there anything you can tell me about her that would lead her up to this: to become a monster who preys on the abusive? Does she have some secret in her past?" the Doctor wanted to know.

Lois pondered the Doctor's words for a while as she thought of how to answer. Finally, she began her story: "Well...Frederik is right. Christine was a VERY tenderhearted, loving person. It was one reason he loved her. And she hated bullying...heck, she hated ANY kind of abuse: physical, verbal, sexual, emotional...you name it. She once told us how some friends of hers had been having trouble with cyberbullies, and Youtube was not seeing the wrong in what these bullies were doing...and as a result, would not ban them."

"Has she ever been bullied in some way?" the Doctor asked. Lois nodded. "You could say that. She was shunned by people for being in the autistic spectrum with Asperger's syndrome. And...once, while she was going through job training, she had a job coach who was EMOTIONALLY abusive to her. This was not the kind of person who should be working with disabled people. She never listened to Christine, she forced her to do things Christine likely couldn't manage, she was not sensitive to Christine's feelings or well-being...and once she was even a prick about me fixing Christine's lunch. Oh, Christine hated her so much, she didn't like going to training, she would complain to me a lot about this coach...and eventually, she got so fed up, that she quit the job training."

"Hm...makes sense to me. I certainly would!" the Doctor said in an agreeable tone, "So, do you think she would be the kind to...seek revenge...to avenge someone?" "I would hope not." Lois replied, "I taught her: she mustn't hate people, just wicked deeds that they may do. But...to an extent, she hated not only abuse, but also those who did it. And usually, her first emotion towards hateful treatment of someone...was anger. I don't know if it was because of her Asperger's, or because she was feeling so...let's say...powerless...powerless to help those who were suffering. I'm just not sure why her first response was anger. Now she meant well. She was just trying to show that she cared and would not tolerate cruel behavior. But...she didn't understand the error of her anger."

The Doctor pondered what Lois had told him for a while. Then he asked, "Is there anything you can tell me about the last time you saw her...before she vanished?"

Lois thought for a moment, then said, "Well...it was a few months ago during the evening. She was on her computer...she loved to play on her computer. She liked making videos for Youtube, and watching videos, playing games, and chatting with her friends on Youtube, Facebook, Deviantart. And she liked to talk on Twitter, too. Well, that evening...I was near her room, and I heard her raging to herself about...evidently, some bullies who were tormenting a couple of her friends, Michael G. and Mistress Meloetta. Michael G. had been bullied all his life for autism, and cyberbullies were making it worse...even though he was living just fine and was very intelligent. And one bully was sexually harassing Mistress Meloetta for sticking up for Michael...and they even tried to get Christine, too. I was heading for her room to try and talk sense into her. All of a sudden, I heard her scream, ran to her room, threw open the door and ran in...but there was no trace of her. There was nothing to indicate that someone had broken in, and there was no sign of a struggle."

The Doctor nodded. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Dieter. I think you've really helped to shed some light on this mystery. And...if there is any way I can get your daughter back to you...I will gladly do it."

Lois smiled. "Thank you. And I was glad to help. Plus, it was great to meet you...Doctor. If you'd ever like to come back, you're always welcome. We'll leave the light on for you!"

* * *

That night, after the sun went down, the Doctor and Frederik started outside to find the mysterious monster. The Doctor was still angry about the loss of Clara, but he knew he had to try and restrain himself to get the whole picture. However, he also knew that would be no easy task, since he never took the loss of companions well.

"Do you think we'll find the Dullahan around here tonight?" Frederik asked. "There are plenty of people who practice bullying. There's bound to be some unlucky victim around here tonight." the Doctor said confidently.

The words were barely past his lips when the noise of a lot of screaming suddenly struck both the Doctor and Frederik on their eardrums. "Right on cue!" the Doctor declared, and raced off in the direction of it with Frederik close behind him.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Doctor and Frederik finally came upon the dreaded death spirit again. When it saw the Doctor, the Dullahan growled furiously. "I TOLD you...do not INTERFERE WITH MY WORK!"

The Doctor held up his hand. "I did not come looking for you to interfere with anything of yours." he said calmly, "I wish to talk." "Talk?! I have told you: you are better off without that wretched, hateful woman!" the Dullahan fumed. The Doctor shook his head. "No, it's not that...although you're still not off the hook for killing her. I want to talk...about you." Another growl came from the Dullahan. "I am a busy death spirit! I have no time to tell of myself!"

At this point, Frederik could no longer restrain himself. With tears in his eyes, he stepped forward. "My Angewomon!" he cried in despair.

Suddenly, the Dullahan froze. Slowly, he began to turn to look at Frederik. "...there is only one I know of...who would address me as such..." he said in gentle amazement as he floated off the horse and down to the ground. "...Frederik?" he asked as he came closer to the young man.

Frederik's tears found their way out. "I know it's you...Christine! There is only one who would wear that diamond ring!" he said tearfully as he reached for the monster.

The Doctor looked alarmed. "Frederik, be CAREFUL!" he cried. But the monster showed no sign of aggression as it stretched out a bony hand and reached for Frederik's.

Then a strange thing happened...the horrifying ugliness of the Dullahan began to melt away. Shortly, the Doctor and Frederik found themselves in the presence of not a hideous, terrifying death spirit, but a lovely young woman...the same one from Frederik's photo! It was indeed the missing Christine!

The girl's face looked so gentle, sweet and innocent. Yet at the same time, there was a great sadness about it. "Frederik...my Optimus Prime...is it really you?" Christine asked. Her voice was as gentle and sweet as her face. But it also held the same great sadness, and she sounded as if she was about to cry.

Frederik embraced his lost lover. "Yes, Christine...it's real...I'm here." he sobbed. Now Christine began to cry too, and it was a good amount of time before she pulled away and looked at the Doctor. She managed to smile a bit as she said, "I'm having a hard time believing it's really you, Doctor." "Er...yes, that's all fine and dandy. But it doesn't answer my question." the Doctor replied, "Your mother told me how you hated abuse. I wish to know...how did that bring you to this?"

Christine looked at the Doctor for a moment. Then she answered, "It was not entirely done by me. I cannot explain it by myself. I will need the help of my friends...whom I do my work for." she answered. Having said this, she closed her eyes and began to glow with a bright, blue aura.

Soon, the Doctor and Frederik found themselves becoming surrounded by what looked like a huge number of floating, white orbs. Just then, the orbs began to take the form of ghostly figures...figures of men, women and children!

Stunned, the Doctor put on his Sonic Sunglasses and turned them on, but once again received nothing.

"Do not bother, Doctor." said one of the ghosts, "You will get nothing. Your eyes do not deceive you." "We are no holograms nor alien beings." said another, "I assure you...we are spirits of the dead." The Doctor found it very hard to speak, for he could not believe this was happening. Finally, he managed to ask, "Well...if this indeed be so...then why do you not rest?"

The ghost of a man in a flowing robe came towards the Doctor. He seemed to be the leader. "We cannot rest, Doctor...not while there is abuse in the world." he explained, "You see...we are spirits of those...who have abused to death. Some of us were so emotionally wounded, that we were driven to suicide. Some of us were physically or sexually abused so that we ended up fatally hurt and ill. And some of us were so emotionally hurt, that our sadness and pain took a toll on our physical health...until we reached the point where we were so ill, that doctors were unable to help us. That should certainly give one the impression that there is such a thing as 'dying of a broken heart'."

The Doctor nodded, but still looked rather pensive. "I...see...well, then...I suppose you seek revenge on your tormentors." "If you so wish to look at it that way, and there are indeed some of us who feel like that. But there are others among us who would rather think of it as justice." the lead spirit told the Doctor, "And we seek these things not only for ourselves, but for the living who suffer as we did."

The Doctor shook his head. "But I don't understand." he said in disbelief, "There are organizations that stand against bullying...and they invite people to join them." "Those organizations can do nothing by themselves, Doctor." said a female spirit, "And the sad thing is...that there are too few who stand with them. Too many ignore how terrible abuse is. They shrug it off and give the old adage of 'you must suck it up'. Worse yet, there are those who will not seek help. They would rather act like Cinderella and let it slide."

"True, it is good to love others, even if they are not loving to you." put in a ghostly child, "But whether you may like it or not, there will be times when you must stand up for yourself...fight back...seek help." "And as long as this horrid reign of suffering, pain and hatred lives, all because too many will not try to take a stand against it...we cannot rest. And we are forced to take drastic measures to get the attention of the living." the lead spirit finished.

The Doctor still had a look of disbelief on his face, but he couldn't help but think that this was rather interesting to learn about. He pointed to Frederik. "So, how does this young man's lover fit into this? How has she become a spirit of death?"

"As I said, I didn't do it all by myself." Christine answered, "They all helped. It was they who abducted me that night. They stand watch nearby as I perform my task. It seems, they say, to make them feel a little better...to see justice being served." "When we found this child that night, we could feel it...she was brimming with hatred of abuse...with thirst for justice on those who practice it...with burning desire to help those who suffer from it. And it was then that we knew...she was the one." explained a woman's ghost.

"Her hatred of abuse...and to an extent, some of those who practiced it...and plus the desires of revenge and/or justice that we carry...we combined them all. Mixed together, they took hold of young Christine here. And it mutilated and transformed her." the lead ghost added.

"And that is why you saw me as the Bully Dullahan." Christine finished, "For that is my task...my curse...to go about the world, and put an end to the evil that is bullying. I swallow the souls of the abusive till I can hold no more...then let them go to wherever they may go...and begin again." "So those were the orbs you spat up when you killed Clara." the Doctor said observantly. Christine nodded. "Yes. Perhaps by now, she has been punished...and is allowed to be with her beloved Danny Pink. And I..."

But Christine's throat tightened in great sadness and would not let her finish. She looked at Frederik. The next thing he knew, there were tears coming out of Christine's eyes...tears of blood.

The Doctor looked at the lead spirit. "Are you aware...that Clara was my friend? I am not taking her death lightly." "She was not your friend, Doctor. Had she been, she would not have treated you as such. We know of your pain-filled past...and none should be allowed to make you carry more affliction. We did not expect you to understand right away...but someday, it will make sense to you as to why this had to be done...perhaps likely...after you are reunited with the one called the Defender of the Universe." another spirit told him.

The Doctor's curious look grew more tense. "Rose?...Rose Tyler?...but that's not possible. She is trapped in a parallel universe. She cannot come back to me." "You are wrong, Doctor." the lead spirit protested gently, "What you and your past selves did to bring back Gallifrey and the other Time Lords has unleashed a great power which shattered barriers to parallel universes...including the one your beloved Rose was trapped in. Now she is free...and seeks you here. Do not fret...stay for a time. She will find you somehow."

Frederik's heart felt as if it was broken into a million pieces as he spoke. "What about my Christine?" he sobbed, "Is there anything I can do for her at all?" Christine's tears streamed down her face as she answered sorrowfully, "No, Frederik...there is nothing you can do for me. As long as abuse is allowed to thrive, these spirits cannot rest. And as long as they cannot rest...I am needed."

Now Christine's beautiful form began to morph back. Once again, the Doctor and Frederik beheld a hideously frightful death phantom. "I...am doomed...doomed to never be able to return home, nor to my life...nor to my love. If the hatred of bullying will have no end...nor shall I have an end...as the Bully Dullahan." the specter said in its deep, guttural voice as it drifted up into the air and sat down upon its horse's saddle. Though the specter spoke in its demonic voice again, the Doctor and Frederik could clearly hear that there was sadness in the voice.

Just then, the Doctor gave a start. "But...but wait! Rose has...what about the other...?!" The Dullahan cut him off. "We cannot tell you any more, Doctor. There are too many out there who promote and practice the evils of abuse...and there are too few hours in the night in which to deal with them. We must part now. Go...find Rose. She is waiting for you."

Tears came gushing out of Frederik's eyes. "Please, Christine!" he begged with great grief, "Please...don't leave me!" The Dullahan looked at him sorrowfully. "I am sorry...my beloved Optimus Prime. I would have loved to have been...forever yours."

And with that, the Dullahan rode away into the darkness and the ghosts vanished, leaving a terribly depressed Frederik and a very bewildered Doctor. "How can I take Rose back?" he asked himself, "She has that half Time Lord-half human version of me with her. What will he do?"

* * *

"But what if she were to bring him along with her? Couldn't they both go with you?" Frederik asked the Doctor as they headed back to the city. The Doctor hung his head. "How? How can I possibly get away with having someone part human and part Time Lord with me...in THIS universe? I see no way that could possibly happen."

"Well, what if she doesn't have him anymore? I mean, she wouldn't just leave him, right?" Frederik suggested. The Doctor couldn't argue with that. "I would certainly not think so." "Well, why CAN'T there be someone who's part human and part Time Lord? Is it dangerous in some way?" Frederik wanted to know.

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer...but a sudden sound of a death ray stopped his tongue cold! A great storm of screams, explosions and what sounded like millions of death rays being fired swarmed from the city. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" yelled Frederik. The Time Lord glared. "Oh, I SWEAR if those spirits are behind this, I'll...!"

Suddenly, the Doctor stopped short again. He became more alarmed as he realized that he recognized the sound of the death rays! He became even more alarmed as he heard voices...voices that sounded absolutely mechanical, yet carried a tone and emotion of great hatred and rage inside them. They kept shouting one word...a word that, when heard from them...seemed to have perfect potential to make one cower in sheer horror...

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE..."


	8. Double the Nightmare

**Chapter Six**

 **Double the Nightmare**

"What is that, Doctor?! What's going on?!" Frederik cried.

There was tension in the Doctor's voice as he spoke. "Perhaps Christine told you about me...but it would seem she did not tell you about my archenemies...the Daleks! They hate all who are not like them...and they show no mercy!"

But he was not able to say anymore before he heard one of them shouting a threatening message: "DOCTOR...YOU CANNOT HIDE! WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE! YOU WILL SHOW YOURSELF AT ONCE, OR HUMANS WILL CONTINUE TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

Frederik was very worried. "Oh, that's right! NOW I remember! What do we do?! This is certain to be a trap for you!" "Of course it is." the Doctor agreed, "The Daleks can't stand me. They'll do ANYTHING to get rid of me. But...I've seen enough death, I believe...and I certainly stand a better chance against them than any of you do. Not to brag, though."

"Well...where you go, I go! Christine may be lost to me...but I'll not let her down by letting her hero die!" Frederik declared boldly. The Doctor slightly grinned at that. "Heh...I had a feeling you might say something like that. And you're serious, aren't you?" Frederik nodded. "You BET I'm serious."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "Slight problem, Frederik...I'm not a hero. I deserve whatever fate awaits me here." Hearing this, Frederik took hold of the Doctor's arm to get his attention. "That's not true!" he said earnestly, "That can't POSSIBLY be true! You've saved lives before...and that sounds like a hero to ME! And if Christine looks up to you as a hero, there HAS to be a good reason! Even some awful secret you may be carrying can't change that!"

The Doctor bowed his head in thought. There was no way he could argue with that, for it was true...he HAD saved lives. Even the heartbreaking past he carried with him could not deny that.

He looked at Frederik. "You're right...I DO save lives. And there are those who are willing to assist in any way they can." Frederik smiled and said, "And one of them is me!"

The Doctor nodded. "In that case...I thank you...and let us face this menace together!"

And summoning every last bit of courage they could, the Doctor and Frederik marched toward the war zone to face their foes.

* * *

The screams from frightened people had no intention of stopping as the wicked cyborgs continued to fire at their targets and shout their murderous war cries:

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE...!"

"SEEK! LOCATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"YOU WILL SHOW YOURSELF, DOCTOR! YOU WILL SHOW YOURSELF!"

"STOP!" cried Frederik, "PLEASE, DON'T KILL ANY MORE PEOPLE!" "If you would be so kind as to STOP the bloodshed...you want me, here I am!" the Doctor said, raising his hands in surrender. Frederik did the same.

"All right, you have me. We BOTH surrender. What do you want?" the Doctor asked the Daleks. One of the viscous cyborgs rolled forward and firmly said, "YOU AND THE BOY ARE OUR PRISONERS! YOU WILL COME WITH US AT ONCE, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes! I'm certain of that! You've made it clear that extermination is your specialty!" "YOU WILL COME WITH US NOW! AND DO NOT TRY ANY TRICKS!" another Dalek snapped in a warning manner. The Doctor shook his head. "We have nothing of the sort. You have nothing to dread."

"YOU WILL COME AT ONCE! DAVROS AWAITS!" said another Dalek with finality.

Frederik looked very curious as he and the Doctor were lead away by the Daleks. "Who?" he asked himself.

Neither the Doctor, nor Frederik, nor any of the Daleks noticed a figure with a plasma rifle behind them, carefully following the cyborg monsters and their captives...

* * *

The Daleks led the Doctor and Frederik into a town square. Soon the two friends found themselves in the presence of a figure in what looked like the lower part of Dalek armor. He wore a snug, dark, leathery suit and had silvery probes attached to his head. With his horribly wrinkled, distorted skin and dirty teeth, he looked pretty much like Emperor Palpatine.

The figure smiled wickedly as he saw the Doctor being brought before him. "Doctor...so this is where I find you." His voice was harsh and robotic sounding like that of the Daleks. The difference was that his voice had a little more variety of emotion in it, and he did not shout as they kept doing.

"Who are you?" Frederik asked. The Doctor leaned over to him to answer. "That is Davros, leader of the Daleks. He is also their creator. Yes...he made them what they are."

Davros smiled again. "How kind of you to remember me, Doctor. And I see you've found another human to drag along with you...and perhaps risk his life!" The Doctor grinned slightly. "Rather interested in delivering accusations, aren't we? If you would be interested to know, Frederik here follows me on his own free will." "Ahh...how lovely for him. Such a pity for him that this is the last time he shall see you! Oh, yes, Doctor...I assure you that this time...you will not escape us." Davros said with a sinister smirk. The Doctor scoffed. "PITY?! I'm surprised you're even familiar with that word!"

Braving the fearful feeling in his stomach, Frederik glared at Davros. "Can't you ever leave him alone?!" he asked angrily, "What he did to you at Gallifrey you had coming! What do you expect when you try to hurt innocent beings?! What did the Time Lords ever do to you, anyway?!"

Davros sneered as he looked at Frederik. "The Time Lords are and always shall be enemies of the Daleks, boy! A mere, weak-minded human like yourself could never understand it! Good, evil, innocent, guilty...all are mere words...illusions created by those who are powerful!" "I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about, but I DO know that you Daleks murder anyone you consider inferior to you...who obviously is anyone who's not a Dalek! You can look at that whatever way you want, but it WON'T change the truth: it's WRONG!" Frederik snapped.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE, HUMAN FILTH!" shouted one of the Daleks. "YOU WILL SPEAK WITH RESPECT TO THE CREATOR!" yelled another.

"He's showing your master all the respect he deserves: NONE!" came a woman's voice. Both Frederik and the Doctor turned to look back to see who it was...and the Doctor was immediately overcome by a great state of amazement. For standing there was a beautiful, young, blonde haired woman. It was...could it be?!

"So...Rose Tyler...you are freed from that alternate dimension." Davros observed. Rose stepped forward bravely. "I am...and I did NOT come all this way to see the Doctor perish!" She raised her weapon. "None of you will harm one hair upon his nor the boy's head!" The Doctor began to speak. "Rose, what about that other...?"

But he didn't get to finish before Davros growled. "Foolish child!" he fumed at Rose, "You forget who it is you confront!"

So saying, the ugly cyborg raised his hands and cried out, "COME, MY CHILDREN! ALL OF YOU!" At this command, huge swarms of Daleks came flying in from all directions, all of them screaming "EXTERMINATE!" over and over again! It was a short time before the Doctor, Rose and Frederik were surrounded by millions of Daleks with only one thing on their minds: death of their foes!

"Um...is this the part where we declare that we're in trouble and panic, Doctor?" Frederik wanted to know. The Doctor shrugged. "Not sure, Frederik. I think that depends on your definition of 'in trouble'." Rose looked very worried. "Doctor...we're surrounded greatly! We haven't a chance!"

Davros laughed. "How right you are, Rose Tyler! How right you are! And yes, Frederik...you may as well panic! And you, Doctor...you see that I have called Daleks from across all of space and time! Face the truth: there are FAR too many of us! You cannot possibly outsmart us and escape this time! At long last...the Oncoming Storm will be calmed permanently! Accept your fate, Doctor...you will die here...along with your precious friends!" Davros gloated.

He called out to the Daleks. "On my command...!" he told them. The Daleks readied their death rays. "WE AWAIT YOUR COMMAND, O GREAT CREATOR OF THE DALEKS!" the lead one said.

Tears came to Rose's eyes as she looked at the Doctor. "I can't believe this. I've found you...only to lose you again." Frederik was also feeling teary-eyed. "I'm sorry, Christine." he said sadly, "I couldn't save your hero."

But as the Doctor was looking around at his supposed fate, he caught sight of something behind Davros. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face.

Seeing this, Davros asked him, "And just why, may I ask, do you smile at the time of your demise?" Not losing his smile, the Doctor crossed his arms and said, "Oh, no reason, really...except for the fact that I'm afraid you're all about to meet your match...and I'm just part of it."

"Doctor, what is that?!" Rose cried in alarm, pointing behind Davros. "It's okay, Rose." Frederik assured her, also smiling, "I promise...it's on our side."

Davros clenched his fist and growled furiously. "DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?! One may think that YOU, Doctor, of all people would know...that the "what's that behind you" trick is the oldest trick in the book!"

The Doctor's smile widened. "Oh, you're right. The thing is, however...that because people aren't fooled by it because of how old it is...they can never tell if it's not a trick...at all!"

Davros frowned as he heard the snort of a horse and turned to look behind him. Just then, his lower jaw dropped in surprise. For there on a little hill, standing menacingly, was the demonic, black stallion, which gave a neigh. And sitting upon its back...was the Dullahan! Quickly, the specter reached into a sheath on its side and drew out a great sword. As it brandished its weapon into the air, the sword became engulfed in a bright, blue fire which gave off an unearthly glow.

"What ridiculousness is THIS?!" Davros demanded angrily, Have you even the slightest idea of whose victory you DARE to interfere with?!"

The Dullahan's head became ablaze with fire as it spoke with fury. "I know who you are, Davros! And I know of the trouble you have given the Doctor! It is because of YOU and your wicked cyborg army that the Doctor carries such great pain with him! It is because of ALL of you...that he was forced to destroy his home and people...and they were lost to him! Furthermore, this man is a hero to me...and I will let NO harm come to him!"

Davros was furious. "FORGET THE DOCTOR! KILL THIS MENACE!" he ordered harshly. "ORDERS RECEIVED! EXTERMINATE!" screamed the lead Dalek, and the others followed its lead, shouting their cry of murder and firing upon the phantom...but with no satisfaction of a destroyed enemy.

"FOOLS! You cannot kill a spirit!" boomed the Dullahan, "You have bullied the Doctor and ALL his people, Dalek filth! And for this, you must die...ALL OF YOU!" "WHO IS TRULY THE FOOL?!" cried Davros, "Do you not see?! There are great multitudes of us...and there is but ONE of YOU!"

But the words were barely past Davros' rough lips when the Daleks found themselves surrounded by a huge group of ghosts! The lead one stepped forward, this time carrying a sword. "How now, Daleks?...what will it feel like to you...to try to kill those who are already dead...and fail?!" he asked firmly.

The Dullahan raised his sword up, his horse giving an angry whinny as it reared up. Then the Dullahan gave an furious battle yell as it aimed its sword at the Daleks and charged towards them, all the ghosts following and shouting a battle cry as well.

Davros was enraged now. "ALL DALEKS! TO ME! KILL THIS HORSEMAN! KILL HIS LACKEYS! KILL EVERYONE!"

"ORDERS RECEIVED! EXTERMINATE THEM! EXTERMINATE THEM!" screeched the lead Dalek as they all turned on the army of specters and began firing at them! But their attacks were to no avail as the Dullahan and his ghost army raced tearing through them and ripping them apart as if they were nothing more than paper. The Dullahan swung his sword through the Daleks as a knife through butter, and the horse was so fast, it set any surrounding Daleks ablaze.

Several Daleks raced for the Time Lord and his friends! "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE, DOCTOR! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" But the Dullahan was faster and swung his sword at the Daleks. They screamed as they were burned with fire.

"NOW DO YOU BELIEVE THAT WE CANNOT DIE?!" roared the Dullahan. He turned to the Doctor, Rose and Frederik. "RUN! Hasten to safety!" he cried. "I'M NOT TAKING ANY RISKS OF LOSING THE DOCTOR!" shouted Rose as she managed to fire upon some of the Daleks.

"Doctor! You and the boy are unprotected and unarmed! You MUST RUN!" cried the lead spirit. But the Doctor did not have the will to move. He looked at Davros. True, Davros was dangerous and had taken everything away from him...but he didn't really deserve death...did he?

"DOCTOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Frederik, "COME ON!"

No dice. Remembering when he and all his past friends had gone up against the Daleks, the Doctor just could not find the will to leave Davros...even as the cruel cyborg came towards ready to fire a wave of electricity! "DOCTOR, RUN!" screamed Frederik. The Doctor ignored Frederik and cried out, "Davros, PLEASE! It doesn't have to be this way!" But Davros angrily shouted, "If my children can't do it, I'll kill you MYSELF!"

"DAVROS, DON'T! LISTEN TO ME!" the Doctor pleaded. But Davros showed no remorse...and Frederik knew it as he dashed toward the Doctor. Davros yelled in rage as he began to fire a powerful discharge of electric energy at the Time Lord!

But just at the last minute, Frederik grabbed the Doctor by the arm. Adrenaline shot through his body as he dragged the Time Lord out of range. Rose took the Doctor by his other arm and helped take the Doctor away. "COME ON!" Frederik snapped, "WE'RE GOING!" "FREDERIK!" shouted the Doctor in an annoyed tone. "HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" cried Rose. "Doctor...you CAN'T discuss things peacefully with Davros! He's NOT that type!" Frederik told him firmly.

"MEDDLERS!" screamed Davros as he turned in the direction of the three fleeing friends and prepared to fire again.

SPLAT! Davros yelled as a great pain shot through his eyes and his sight was drained from himself! The Dullahan had spat blood into his face. "YOU WILL NOT KILL HIM!" the monster roared. "UGH...HELP ME, MY CHILDREN! I CANNOT SEE!" cried Davros in desperation. But the Daleks were either too occupied with trying to get rid of or being destroyed by their ghostly foes...and the weapons of soldiers and members of Torchwood, who by this time had been able to come and help.

As Davros violently pawed at his darkened eyes, the Dullahan stepped towards him menacingly. "And now, Davros...you will trouble the Doctor NO MORE!" "No! MERCY! I BEG OF YOU!" pleaded Davros. "HOW MANY TIME LORDS AND OTHER NON-DALEKS PLEADED TO YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN FOR MERCY?! FAR TOO MANY...and they received NONE!" cried the Dullahan furiously.

"DESTROY HIM, MY CHILD! DO IT NOW!" shouted the lead spirit as he struck at a few Daleks. The Dullahan hissed angrily as he looked back at Davros. "For my beloved hero, the Doctor...from whom you have taken everything...I CLAIM YOUR SOUL, DAVROS, LORD OF THE DALEKS!"

Now all the Doctor could do was look on and wish there could have been another way...as the Dullahan's face squirmed and it spat out the great vortex of unearthly energy packed with screams of despair and accusation...as it engulfed the screaming Dalek leader, drawing out his soul and sending it into the Dullahan's flaming mouth...and melting both Davros' flesh and armor like wax...

Rose and Frederik found it very easy to cringe in disgust. True, they were happy that Davros was no longer a threat...but the process of making that so still wasn't a lovely picture. However, despite feeling rather sick, the Doctor could not help but watch. He didn't want to...but he couldn't find the will to turn away. Was it because of some hidden desire for revenge or a wish that Davros didn't have to face karma like this? He couldn't say. It seemed a lot like option two, but he just wasn't entirely sure.

No sooner was the wicked cyborg's soul swallowed, the Dullahan raised its sword and cried out in triumph. In anger, the remaining Daleks raced towards him intending to get him out of the way and finishing their fallen leader's dirty work. But they had success with nothing but their own destruction as the spirits moved in and began to wipe them out.

Rose and Frederik looked on with relief, but the Doctor just didn't know what to do. Should he too be relieved that Davros was no more, or should he be angry because he thought there could have been another way? And he greatly wondered on whether he should be grateful for the supernatural help or not. These spirits had still been in on the death of Clara...and he was still NOT pleased with them for THAT!

All these things raced through his mind like the wind as he saw the Daleks be robbed of life...if it could even be CALLED that for them. That realization brought another idea: maybe this wasn't such a bad thing for them after all. They were getting put out of their misery...or WAS that what it was? Once again, the Doctor just wasn't entirely sure.

Frederik, on the other hand, was just glad that his beloved had been able to save her hero. He smiled and nodded as the Dullahan looked at him. "Way to go...Christine...my Angewomon." he said softly.

But tears were coming to his eyes also. For he knew this may be the last time he would ever see her...


	9. A Bittersweet Ending,a Hopeful Beginning

**Chapter Seven**

 **A Bittersweet Ending and a Hopeful Beginning**

Christine had been able to take her human form as she and her ghostly allies lead the Doctor and Rose back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was still feeling upset that a peaceful negotiation had not helped.

"I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I did to Davros, but you must understand: whether we like it or not...there are those who do not want to sit down and talk things over like civilized beings. There will come times when we must fight back." Christine explained gently, "I was overly compassionate...two times, I recall...and I ended up getting stalked. Please...don't make the same mistakes I did."

The Doctor sighed. "Well...I see where you're going with all that. And...I thank you...all of you...for saving my life. But...don't think I've gotten over what you did to Clara!" Christine shook her head. "I expect no forgiveness for that, either. I can only hope that one day...you will understand why it had to be done."

"You WILL understand, Doctor...someday. We guarantee this." the lead ghost assured him, "No doubt time with your old friend, Rose, will aid in your recovery." "But the other me I left with her...the half human-half Time Lord...what is he to do?" the Doctor wanted to know.

One of the female spirits shook her head sadly. "She does not have him anymore, Doctor. He was taken away from her. Too soon...as is the case with any lost loved one." The Doctor's eyes widened somewhat. "How did that come to be?" he asked. "He was killed...automobile accident...hit by a drunk driver who was TEXTING." Christine answered, "How's THAT for stupidity?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. Tears came to her eyes as she nodded. "It's true, Doctor...I've lost him. And when a few of these spirits came for me and told me where you were and brought me here...I knew I could not let this opportunity pass me by. Please...take me back."

The Doctor looked at Rose a second time. He really wanted to do that...but he had a concern. "Rose...I am not the Doctor you knew. As you see clearly...I have changed. How can I love you as you do me?" "It is not impossible, Doctor. Search deep within your heart...you will find it. The power to love is within all of us, however rough or firm we may be." said the lead ghost.

The Doctor pondered that for a while. Then he remembered something: his first self had been rather on the rough, stern side. But had that prevented people from wanting to travel with him? No chance! And hadn't he still managed to bring happiness into their lives? Of course he had.

Then something else occurred to him. He looked at Christine. "One thing, though, Dullahan...er, that is...Christine...who is to say Rose would not have a dispute with me and make some rather...unkind choices?"

Christine smiled and shook her head. "It is not possible that she could EVER mean anything unkind she said or did to you, Doctor. She loves you. And it is the same for you. Of this we are certain." she told him.

She paused to hug the Doctor. "I will never forget this." she said softly, "I don't know if I'll ever see you again...but I will always treasure seeing you...my hero...the Doctor!"

Somehow, the Doctor managed to embrace her back. But he spoke with a rather melancholic tone of voice. "Your compliments are appreciated...but I'm afraid I must disagree about the whole 'hero' thing. If there is anything I'm not, it's that." "No, Doctor...that's not true. You must remember: there are many innocent beings throughout time and space who live...because of you." Christine reminded him.

"We know of your deeds, Doctor." added the lead ghost, "Had it not been for you, Martha Jones would have had no idea how to defeat the Master, there would have been NO survivors whatsoever on the Titanic, and Rose...she would have possibly continued to have a dreary, unhappy life. And there are many other things that we can name."

"Like my mother always used to tell me: we're our own worst critics." Christine pointed out. Then she hugged Rose. "I wish you and the Doctor all the best on your new journey together."

Rose's tears found their way out. "Isn't there anything I can do for you at all?" she asked sadly. "Rose...there is." Christine replied, "I only ask that you promise to do one thing for me: the Doctor...take care of him. He is special to me...and he needs you...and people need him." Rose sobbed softly. "I will...I promise."

Christine began to shed her bloody tears again as she went to Frederik and embraced him. "...I'm sorry, Frederik...my beautiful, loving Optimus Prime..." she said tearfully, "I'm so sorry." "No...no, please...don't go away, Christine...I need you...I love you!" Frederik pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry..." Christine said softly. And she gently kissed his trembling lips. Then she added, "...but you will never leave my memories. And I want you to always remember...how much I love you."

Then Christine began to slowly drift away to her stallion. And as she did, her beauty was once again masked by her fearsome Dullahan appearance.

"Oh, Christine!" Frederik cried, "Isn't there ANYTHING that can be done for you?!" "Please...if there is anything we can do for you, PLEASE tell us!" the Doctor pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes by this point.

The Dullahan shook its skeletal head. "The only way I can be free is if these hurting, troubled souls can rest. As long as the evils of abuse thrive, they cannot. And as long as they cannot rest, I am needed." it said in its deep, scary voice, which still kept sadness in it, "The less abuse there would be in existence, the less there would be need for me."

"Do you understand what she is saying, any of you? If you wish to help put us to rest and free her, there must be more who stand against bullying. People must try harder to spread the message and recruit more to help. The more there are who stand against abuse and the stricter of the penalties for bullying others, the fewer there would be who would practice it. When none or so very little who commit the evils of abuse would be left...perhaps even then, we could finally rest." the lead spirit explained.

"What can we do?" Rose asked sorrowfully. "You must spread the message of anti-abuse. Set a good example for others by standing against it. It will encourage them to do the same. Pass on what you know. Persuade others to develop consequences of abuse that will truly have an impact on those who practice it." the Dullahan said, "Encourage others to do as I have instructed you. Be firm if you must...and perhaps you will have to be. If success reigns, one day these souls will be at peace...and I will be free."

"NO!" Frederik burst out, "I can't wait that long! Christine...PLEASE...take me with you! Who knows how long it would take?! I can't go on without you, my Angewomon! Please take me with you!" "I...cannot do that, Frederik. This burden I must bear alone." the Dullahan said, bowing its head sadly.

Frederik shook his head in great disbelief. "Why not?!" he demanded to know, "Are...are you forbidden to have loved ones with you?!" "My dear boy..." the lead ghost said gently, "...if you wished to stay with her, you would have to become LIKE her: a terrifying death spirit, feared by all, only able to be out by night, and unable to live a normal life. This is not what she wants for you."

Frederik clenched his fist in determination. "Then so be it! I hate abuse too...and the more you have helping you, the better the chances of ending the evil of bullying!" Then he added in a sad, begging manner, "Please...let me stay with Christine. I don't care if I have to become like her. I love her."

The ghosts and the Dullahan looked at Frederik with curiosity. "You are certain this is what you wish?" a child's ghost asked. Frederik nodded. "It is! I don't care what happens to me. I want to be with my love. Please...please take me."

"Frederik, no!" Rose pleaded tearfully, "Please...don't throw your life away like that." Frederik turned to look at Rose, a look of determination and courage on his face. "Throw my life away? Not the term I would use...unless that refers to throwing away a life without Christine, and THAT is no waste! A life without Christine...the woman I love...is not worth living!" Frederik declared bravely.

The lead ghost looked at Frederik pensively for a while. Then he said, "If that is your decision..." and motioned towards the Dullahan, who stretched out its bony, ringed hand to Frederik. Without hesitation, Frederik moved toward the phantom and reached for its hand.

"Frederik, please!" Rose pleaded mournfully, starting to head towards Frederik, But the Doctor stopped her. "No, Rose." he said gently, "Let him go. He has chosen his path...as must we all."

Managing to smile, Frederik took hold of the Dullahan's hand. Then he, the Dullahan and all the ghosts began to glow with a red aura. He turned to look back at his alien friend. "I'll never forget you...Doctor. Thank you for everything. Bye."

No sooner had Frederik said this, he, the ghosts and the Dullahan were engulfed in a passionate, red light filled with cries of despair, accusations and pleads for justice. Then there was a brilliant flash that caused the Doctor and Rose to cover their eyes and cringe back. When they were able to look, neither the ghosts, nor Frederik, nor the Dullahan were anywhere to be found.

But in the fading light, two compact discs were floating in mid-air. Wondering, the Doctor stepped forward and took hold of them. Attached to each one was a note that said, "Please send this to our loved ones."

"What can those possibly be for, Doctor?" Rose asked. "Oh, there's only one thing that makes sense to me: there are messages on there...messages to the families and friends of Christine and Frederik...and are no doubt VERY important!" "But how can we spread the word to all of them?" Rose asked in uncertainty. The Doctor smiled. "Come with me...I'll show you." he said, and lead Rose into the TARDIS.

* * *

"All right, and..." the Doctor began to type on the keyboard of the TARDIS' main computer, "...there! Nothing to it!" "Wh...what did you do?" Rose wanted to know. "Simple..." the Doctor told her, "...this computer...can connect with the internet on computers all throughout space. Everyone uses the internet. They'll get the messages eventually. And no worries. They're perfectly safe. They won't get listed as spam or malware or whatever. And in the meantime...we must play OUR parts in raising awareness that bullying must be stopped."

Rose smiled. "I'd be more than happy to do that. And to get to do it with you...even better." The Doctor grinned. "So you don't mind that I'm different now? You still want to travel with me?"

Rose giggled and hugged the Doctor. "It doesn't matter to me what you've become." she said lovingly, "Somewhere in there is the Doctor who made a difference in my life...the man I love. And I came to find him...because I believed this...and was certain that he still needed me."

Upon hearing this, the Doctor began to feel a warm sense of great happiness inside him. This was certainly the Rose he had known. And even though it seemed to good to be true...that she was right here, back with him...there was no denying that it was so, and things were going to be better.

Suddenly, the Doctor became aware that he was leaning down to Rose...and kissing her. A feeling of joy rushed through both himself and Rose as their lips were interlocked in love at long last...as the Doctor took hold of the engines' lever and pulled it.

Then the TARDIS' engines began to sing their heavy, whooshing song again as the TARDIS disappeared...and flew away into the stars...

* * *

Soon, many were receiving and taking to heart the special messages from Frederik and Christine:

 _To my dear friends and family,_

 _I send this message to you to inform you: I have to go away on a journey...and I do not know when I can come back. All I know is that in order for me to return, there must be less need of me to be on this journey. And for that to happen, there must be stronger stands against bullying...of any kind: physical, verbal, sexual, etc._

 _I humbly ask that you spread the message of anti-abuse. Set a good example for others by standing against the wickedness of bullying. It will encourage them to do the same. Assist those who already fight against abuse, for they need your help. Persuade others to develop consequences of abuse that will truly have an impact on those who practice it. Encourage others to do as I have instructed you. Be firm if you must...and perhaps you will have to be._

 _The more who stand against bullying and the firmer the consequences of abuse, the less people there will be who practice this terrible art of hurting others. And the fewer their numbers, the less need there will be for me to be away...and the sooner I can return to you._

 _Till then, remember how much I love you, and I always will. And never will you leave my memories._

 _With all the love I can give you,_

 _Frederik Kohl/Christine Dieter_

* * *

The troubled spirits began to feel a sense of peace as they observed how great the fighting against bullying had become and how many more cared.

The lead spirit smiled. "Patience, my friends. At the rate success of stopping abuse is climbing...perhaps it will be some day soon when we can finally rest...and the dear children...will be free."

* * *

The moon's light silhouetted the trees of the forest as the Dullahan rode swiftly upon its demonic but magnificent black stallion through the night, seeking out the souls of the cruel.

Just then, another black stallion of the same kind rode up beside her, carrying another Dullahan.

The first one looked at him, and the moonlight made the diamond on her ring glisten as she stretched out her hand towards him. Looking at her as lovingly as his fearsome face could, the second Dullahan reached out for her.

Soon, both their bony hands met in a loving clasp, and they looked at each other tenderly. Frederik and Christine did not know when they could return to their loved ones, and there would be difficulty without them. But they had each other, and that would surely ease some of the pressure.

They held ever so firmly and lovingly to each other's hands as they rode off into the night...to make the world a better place by fighting to put an end to the evil of abuse...

(Now I just have one question, readers: what will you do to aid in the fight against abuse?)

Let's end with the closing theme:

watch?v=SX4d1INtQKE


End file.
